(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal mixture, a liquid crystal display (LCD) using the liquid crystal mixture, and a method of manufacturing the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a flat panel display that is currently being widely used. The LCD includes a field generating electrode and a liquid crystal layer, and applies a voltage to the field generating electrode and thus produces an electric field in the liquid crystal layer. In this way, it determines the direction of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer and adjusts transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer.
Since the liquid crystal has fluidity, it should secure stability against an external impact. Accordingly, a method of forming a polymer network in the liquid crystal layer to form a plurality of liquid crystal domains has been suggested.
However, the liquid crystal domain regions and the polymer network regions are non-uniform in the panel, resulting in a non-uniform display characteristic over the panel.